Boy Likes Girl
by The Converse Queen
Summary: Fred loves Hayden. Hayden loves Derrek. Friendships and relationships may be ruined. Chaos ensues.


Boy Likes Girl

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 1: Who what when where why and how?

I pushed my trolley which was holding my trunk and cat, through the gateway to Platforms 9 and ¾. I reached the other side almost bumping into my mum. She gave me the evil eye, jokingly. I rolled my eyes at my childish mother, moving out of the way of the wall.

She gave me a quick squeeze, holding onto my shoulders. "Try not to get in trouble this year, okay?" My mum gave me a small smile, obviously knowing there was no way in hell I could avoid trouble.

"I'll try my hardest," I said looking at my black Chucks. I hugged my over dramatic mother once more before grabbing my cat Goob (don't ask) and my trunk, loading them onto the train. I waved to my tearing up mum and quickly got onto the train, to start my 7th year.

I walked down the crowded hallway, trying to find my friends. The train lurched forward, sending me flying into someone's chest. I glanced up, as the figure was rather…huge. It turned out to be one of my best friends, Fred Weasley. "FRED!" I screeched loudly.

"HAYDEN! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" Fred yelled just as loudly. Several heads popped out of their compartments, wondering where the loud extravagant noise came from. We simply waved to them.

I laughed at Fred, giving him a quick hug. I noticed him blushing but didn't say anything about it. "Where's everyone else?" I asked walking behind him.

"In the usual spot."

I smiled, not able to wait to see my best friends again. I hope they'll be okay with my news...

We finally reached the last compartment in the train. The train lurched again and I fell in through the door. I screamed loudly as I hit Lee Jordan's sneaker on my nose. I groaned quietly, standing back up, getting dizzy. Once I regained memory of what we were doing, I screamed again. "GEORGE! ANGELINA! KATIE! ALICIA! LEE!"

They all jumped up and we all hugged.

Once we finished reuniting, I squashed myself down between Lee and George. "Sooo...what has been going on in the lives of my best friends?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Er..." George said glancing at Katie.

My eyes widened.

"Let's just say...'romance ensued,'" Katie explained, moving her hands.

I quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Ahhh, I see what happened..."

"Um, are you sure, Hayden? 'Cause sometimes, you're a little...oblivious," Angelina said.

"Yeah I'm sure!" I said rolling my eyes. "They're going out right?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Nooo, they bought a pickle together and pooped on it."

I kicked Fred in the shin. We continued to talk about all the juicy stuff, playing a quick game of Exploding Snap. We still had 2 hours of the train ride to go, so I decided to tell them now about Derrek. "So um, ya know how I went to Liverpool this summer?" I start.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, there was this guy I met -"

I was interrupted by an explosion of screams coming from Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Along with some, "OH MY GODRIC"'s and some "HOLY SHIT"'s.

"HEY!" I shouted to get them to shut up. Their voices slowly quieted down but Alicia couldn't stop jumping in her seat. "Calm down. It's not like I haven't had a boyfriend before!"

"Yes but the last one you had you broke his leg."

"Shut up, Lee."

"Also that was two years ago."

I hit Lee's head getting him to shut up.

"Violent much, woman?" he said rubbing his temple. "You know every time you hit someone's head you kill their brain cells."

"Yes, exactly." I continued to hit his head several times before I finally stopped. "So, anyway. The guy I met name's is Derrek and it turns out, he goes to school here!" I said happily.

"When do we get to meet him?" Angelina asked.

"Well he's in Ravenclaw so...yeah. I told him to meet us here soon." I smiled gleefully.

"Aww wittle Hayden has a wittle smart boyfriend!" George got me in a headlock, rubbing my head.

I sat there irritated while George continued to rub my head. Finally he stopped and we continued playing Exploding Snap. After another hour of Exploding Snap, Derrek finally showed up.

He rapped his fist against the compartment door trying to get my attention. I smiled and opened the door. He kissed me on my cheek, giving me a quick hug.

"Everyone, this is Derrek," I said gesturing to the blonde guy with tan skin and blue eyes. (gorgeous, right?)

He did one of those salute things to everyone. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

George and Fred eyed him suspiciously while Angelina and Alicia have hearts floating in their eyes.

"So, Derrek, how did you meet Hayden again?" Angelina asked, leaning forward.

"Uh, well, we were in this coffee shop in Liverpool and she bumped into me and...yeah."

I stood there awkwardly hoping my friends would not be like they usually are. I noticed Fred giving Derrek the evil I so I intervened. "Okay! Now that you've met everyone, um, were gonna go. I'll meet up with you guys later...Peace." I did the peace sign and grabbed Derrek's arm, dragging him out of the compartment.

**Fred's P.O.V**

I glanced at everyone else, hoping they were feeling the same way about Derrek. "You guys all agree that he's shady right?" I said quietly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you -"

Lee slapped his hand over her mouth getting her to shut up. "Don't say it, you idiot! She might hear!"

"No way, I bet their snogging somewhere," Alicia said gesturing outside.

I groaned inwardly. George tapped my shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, mate. They won't last another month."

I sure hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! There's um obviously the first chappie! hoped you liked it! I'm looking for a beta to make it better and such so don't worry if you think it's horrible. ;D Um please, please, please review. It means the world to me for your guys opinion and feedback etc etc etc. :] Oh and also I'll try and make the chapters longer but it's easier for me to write shorter chapters cause i'll get bored easily with this story but I really want to try and finish this story so yeah. :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**


End file.
